Black Sun
by timeobserver2013
Summary: A terrorist attack rips into Station Square, and all hell breaks loose... Has violence and language. Also, since it is supposed to be set sometime after the events of Sonic Generations, all characters have matured. Events of '06 are only recalled by Sonic. Chapter 10 is out. Disclaimer: All Sonic characters is a property of SEGA and the cover image is not mine. *CANCELLED*
1. Chapter I

**This is my first fanfic. This Sonic story incorporates certain elements such as the current events of today, in real life or specific action sequences I liked in movies. I want to make the story video game based, but my format and plot required some Archie elements (characters that will appear later on). Enjoy.**

* * *

**PART 1: Revelations**

**CHAPTER I**

**Shadow**  
**October 17, 2012**  
**A park in Station Square**  
**11:45**

The sun gleams and gives off a warm light as autumn starts to show on the leaves.

People are sitting on benches, conversing or simply talking or playing with their smartphones.

"Maria..."

Shadow looks at the colorful, yet solitary park. It was very peaceful.

"I suppose you were right about peace. At least it takes away the stress of all those missions. I suppose I like fighting, but... "

Shadow watches the people doing their normal activities. He never liked being in open spaces, but this time, a soft, warm feeling starts to creep up to his heart. Could've been because nobody noticed him, or it could've been nostalgia from hie early, yet peaceful years with Maria.

Shadow looks at his smartphone. 11:55 AM...

Shadow sighs.

"OK. Back to work."

**GUN Office**  
**12:10 PM**

Shadow stands in front of a seemingly normal office building. As he is about to enter, he feels a weird sensation in his head.

"?"

Shadow pauses and looks back at the street. The weird sensation intensified as he searched for anything unusual. His eyes fell on a white van. It apparently been parked near the office since early morning, but what is it doing?

"Chaos Energy? What the hell is it doing here? I better check."

Shadow starts to walk back toward the white van. As he walked toward the van, the sensation turned into a intense, quiet, yet high pitched ring. As Shadow gets closer, he sees the driver take out two items: a cell phone and a emerald rigged to some machine. Could it be...?

"Holy shit! It's a Chaos Emerald!" Shadow exclaimed.

"Hey you! What the fuck are you doing there?" Shadow called out to the driver.

The driver looks back and sees Shadow across the street. Panicked and surprised, he proceeds to grab the Chaos Emerald mechanism. As Shadow is about to cross the street, the driver mutters two words: Chaos Control.

The air starts to feel thick and syrupy. The driver proceeds to dialing in a cell phone number. Shadow tries to dash toward the van, but all his efforts on running are useless. As if running underwater, he can move slowly and make little progress toward the street.

"OOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHH SSSSSSHHHHHHIIIIII- " Shadow yells as the driver finishes dialing.

_BOOOOOOOOM!_

All of a sudden, a blinding flash of light is emitted from the van. A fiery flower blows off the roof of the van. Glass from the van shatters as the light expands into a blackish-orange fire, engulfing the van and the driver. Chunks of concrete are broken off and starts to levitate in the air. Nearby pedestrians are engulfed by the flames. The fire starts to turn into a cloudy orange and continues to expand.

The effects of the Chaos Emeralds wear off. The explosion and the fire spreads instantaneously, kicking up large amounts of debris. Shadow gets knocked off his feet and gets blown back like a ragdoll.

Shadow gets hit by the wall of the GUN Office around the 3rd floor and falls.

_THUD!_

Shadow's body falls on the ground. An eerie cloud of smoke and yellow brownish dust rushes over his body...

* * *

Chapter II is done and is officially released on July 25.

Please comment so I will know what I can do to improve my first story.

Just recently, I changed the year to the Georgian calendar just to make the date clear for some who have not read an Archie yet.


	2. Chapter II

**Shadow's story continues...**

* * *

**CHAPTER II**

**Shadow  
October 17, 2012  
GUN Office  
1:30 PM**

_Ugggggggghhhhh..._

Shadow opened his eyes. He can barely see five feet ahead of himself. As he squints and tries to focus, the yellow, fine grains of dust drifting in the air stung his eyes.

Shadow examines his surroundings. His eyes stung from the dust and everything is blurred after getting slammed against the GUN Office building, or... what was once the office. Shadow looks up and sees the office in total disarray, with chunks of the building collapsing.

"Holy shit! What happened?" Shadow asked himself.

A memory of the event popped up: _Chaos Control_.

"Oh God, no!" Shadow hissed under his breath.

Shadow continues to look around, a blue item gleams within the thick sandy fog.

"Huh?"

Shadow tries to stand up. It took some time, but he manages to walk a few steps before collapsing; just close enough to reach the object. It was a blue Chaos Emerald.

Just as I thought. Shadow thought as he put it in his pocket.

Shadow tries to stand once more. This time, he feels well enough to walk. He looks at the crumbled office one last time.

"Thank God I was not there." Shadow said.

Shadow looks at the street. Almost everything was blackened, and the stench of charred flesh drifts in the air, but there were no bodies to be seen. They probably disintegrated.

Shadow looks toward the van. Barely anything was left of the van except for hunks of metal strewn all over the place. A forensics team was at the van and a bunch of police cars were near. Among the forensics team, was a familiar face: Rouge.

"Rouge." Shadow said.

Rouge looks at Shadow and her eyes widened.

"Shadow!" Rouge looks at Shadow with a relieved expression. "Are you OK? You look like you've been run over by car!"

"I'm okay." Shadow said. "What happened here?"

"A lot of people got killed. All we found was some remnants of some kind of plastic explosive and a propane cylinder." Rouge explained. "Of course, the explosion should be big, but... I never expected it to be this big. Things just don't add up."

"Look, I saw the thing go off, and this is not an average attack. Look."

Shadow showed Rouge the Blue Chaos Emerald.

"It's really hard to remember what happened because I hit my head pretty badly," Shadow explained. "but this Emerald was rigged to some device that allowed the blast to be much bigger than what it supposed to be."

Rouge examined the emerald.

"I admit that I have a lust for the emeralds..." Rouge said.

She glares at what was once the driver's seat, then looks away from the remnants of the van and toward the blackened street. She turns to Shadow and sighs.

"...but you're my friend, and this crime is very serious. I will do whatever I can to keep it safe."

Shadow gives the emerald to Rouge.

"Thanks." Shadow said.

Shadow was about to walk away, when Rouge replied.

"I will tell Tower that you are still okay. Anyway, are you sure you're okay?"

Shadow replied. "Of course I'm okay, I'm the-"

"-Ultimate Lifeform. I know." Rouge finished him off.

Shadow leaves the scene, with a heavy heart.

***  
**Shadow's Apartment**  
**7:00 PM**

_Goddammit! I should've reacted much earlier! _Shadow screams in his mind as he punches a bathroom mirror.

_CRACK!_

Shadow stared at the shattered mirror and glared into it. After what felt like 15 minutes, he calmed down and took some ibuprofen. After another 30 minutes, his headache eventually faded yet, Shadow wasn't feeling well, about to fall asleep after the stress of the day. He was about to doze off when...

_Knock Knock._

Shadow wakes up.

"What is it?"

_Silence..._

Shadow walks up to the door and opens it.

The last thing he saw was two masked men with ice blue eyes, and a taser.

* * *

**Author's note: Yep. Shadow's ass is getting kicked big time so far. Don't worry, it won't end this way all the time in this story.**

**Chapter III is now released on July 28.**

**Please comment.**


	3. Chapter III

**Chapter 3 is officially released on July 28. Enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter III

**Silver**  
**April 25, 2212**  
**Station Square**  
**3:30 PM**

A bright flash of light illuminates a dim street. A figure steps out of the illuminated sphere of light.

"Looks like nothings changed much." Silver said as he looks around at his surroundings.

The sky was depressing, like usual. Clouds hovered lifelessly over the city, and gave the buildings a gloomy grayscale glow. It looked like it was about to rain, but something felt different about the area. Something felt, peaceful, despite the gloomy surroundings. It wasn't the tense and eerie quiet that Silver was used to before traveling back 200 years.

_I wonder what is going on? _Silver wondered as he walked out into the open.

Suddenly, he stopped. Silver eyes widened as he looked at what was one of the weirdest building he have ever seen. It was entirely made of glass, to a point where it is almost invisible except the inner galleries, which give off a greenish hue. The architecture itself almost resembles some kind of work of abstract art.

"I better check it out."

Silver entered the glass building. A carved inscription from a massive block of granite loomed over him:

**Between 2013-2036, 300 million were murdered under the regime of a terror group known as The Black Sun.**

**This memorial, among many, is dedicated to the victims of this age of terror and to the martyrs who fought bravely**

**September 20, 2193 **

Silver walked on, with a somber expression on his face. About 20 paces behind the memorial, was a series of digital pictures of the deceased arranged in a huge holographic sphere. About ten visitors stood by, looking and rotating the pictorial globe with a touchpad in front of it. After a while, Silver walked toward the front and scrolled through.

_Aw fuck!_

Silver surfed through the pictures like crazy, looking at thousands of faces. As he scrolled, a familiar face rushed by.

"!"

Silver stopped and scrolled back to the face. It was Amy.

_What the fuck?_ Silver thought. _Is Sonic here too?_

Silver continued to surf through the photos. Unable to find anybody else familiar, Silver gave up and walked through the exhibits.

***  
**The Memorial**  
**7:00 PM**

After scouring through exhibits and archives, Silver learned the history of what happened two centuries before.

According to a file:  
"Many records were destroyed during the demise of the Black Sun group. Not much is known about its origins besides the fact that it all started around October 2012, when a massive car bomb blew up in front of Station Square's GUN Office, killing 174 and injuring hundreds more. One week later, the terror group officially declared responsibility, revealing the existence of the Black Sun and the identity of the leader, whose known by two names: Lien-Da or Linda.

"That bitch!" Silver remarked. "I guess her previous brotherhood* failed."

"...following the bombing, many politicians were assassinated by the group, including the president. Chaos erupted, Mobius fell into anarchy, until a mysterious demonic figure, known as Mephiles, was put in charge by Lien-Da. During his reign of terror, Mephiles never shown himself."

"Mephiles... I do not know him at all but something feels familiar about it."**

"The Black Sun took control of the government and enforced draconian laws. Under Mephiles' rule, he managed to invade several different territories, in the process killing millions more, mostly civilians. Starting 2032, the Guardian of Angel Island*** started a insurgency campaign against the Black Sun. Her resistant group used the Master Emerald, which was hidden for over two decades, to negate the Dark Sun's use of the Chaos Emerald and destroy Mephiles..."

Silver puts the file away and carries on checks the victim database, finally finding and printing out the names and pictures who he knows: Tails, Sonic, Rogue, Espio, etc.

"I better put and end to this at once!" Silver said, as he rushed out of the memorial.

He takes out the Blue Chaos Emerald (his Time Stone was recharging).

"Take me to October 15, 2012. I better warn Sonic about this." Silver said as he activates the Emerald.

A bright light illuminates the Emerald and Silver, then a flash.

***Dark Legion**

****Deja vu from the events of 2006**

*****Lara-Su**

* * *

**Author's Note: Next chapter is Sonic's POV**

**Please rate.**


	4. Chapter IV

**Sonic's first chapter. Enjoy.**

* * *

**CHAPTER IV**

**Sonic**  
**Sonic's residence**  
**October 15, 2012**  
**9:17 PM**

_Knock knock._

"Sonic! Someone's at the door!"

"Thanks Tails! Okay I'm coming!"

Sonic walks up to the door and opens. Silver was standing, with an anxious expression on his face.

"Hey Silver! How's it going?"

"...we need to talk..." Silver said.

"Uh... sure, come on in." Sonic says.

Silver and Sonic walks inside and sits in the dining room.

"Is Tails here?" Silver asks

"Yes. He's hanging around here today."

Tails enter the room.

"Hey Silver! What's going on?" Tails asked.

Silver gives Sonic and Tails the papers. Sonic examines the papers.

"How come my image is on this paper Silver?"

"Read on."

Sonic reads through the documents. He suddenly paused frozed and drops the papers. He turns to Silver with an graven expression

"Fuck no! I thought I defeated that bastard?"

"Mephiles?" Silver asked.

"What are you talking about Sonic?" Tails asked.

"Silver..." Sonic explained, "I believe you know about all those things about time travel and how altering one event creates an alternative path in the timeline, right?"

"Yes..."

"I never told you this before, but back in Soleanna... you tried to kill me,"

"What?"

"Yep. You thought I was responsible for ruining your future. The king there accidentally released their god Solaris in two forms: Iblis and Mephiles. Mephiles managed to kill me until I got revived. After defeating Solaris, I managed to go back in time and prevented the god from being summoned, resetting the timeline. When I met you the second time, I just pretended to not know you so you think I was not crazy."

"Wow..." Silver said, "no wonder why all this felt familiar"

"It's the alternative reality deja vu thing." Tails piped in.

"Never thought about it that way, but I guess you're right Tails. Anyway, did the bombing occur yet?" Silver asked.

"No... not yet." Sonic answered.

"Then I probably came early." Silver said. "The documents weren't clear because many of the records were destroyed while the regime reigned."

"Who knows when it'll come" Tails said, "then I guess we better keep an eye on what is going on."

"I agree." Sonic said. "We better keep an eye on Station Square for the next two days."

Silver, Tails, and Sonic talked for the next hour. Silver spent most of the time explaining what happened and who are the victims and how they allegedly died. Sonic and Tails discussed the surveillance plans. After a while...

"Thanks guys." Silver said.

"No prob. We'll keep an eye on the city and I'll send these to my friends!" Sonic declared.

Silver walked out the door.

"Hey Silver!" Tails called "You can stay here! We still got room."

Silver smiled

"Nah, it's okay, I'll find a place, but thanks."

Tails closed the door and looked at Sonic.

"I'm worried. We better stop that demon."

"The problem is..." Sonic said with a cold tone, "who knows when?"

Tails looked at where Sonic was looking. It was one of the papers Silver gave. A logo with 8 crooked S's inside two concentric circles; the Black Sun insignia.

* * *

**Author's note- The Black Sun insignia is a real life occult symbol known as the _Schwarze Sonne, _based on an ancient symbol used as a talisman in old German tombs.**

**Please rate and I'll see if I can make another chapter soon.**


	5. Chapter V

**Due to time constraints this chapter was made short.**

* * *

**Sonic**  
**October 17, 2012**  
**Station Square**  
**7:30 AM**

Sonic patrolled the southern district of Station Station square and looked at the gas stations or stores that sell propane, any area that might sell potential explosives. Unfortunately there were no new leads. After a while, Sonic called it a day and left his last stop.

***  
**Sonic's residence**  
**12:20 PM**

The phone rings.

"Hello?"

"Sonic! Turn on the TV right now!"

"Tails?"

Sonic scrambled for the remote control and turned the TV on.

There was no noise but the wailing of police sirens and ambulances. The footage was recorded on a helicopter, which showed smoke rising up from one of the streets. According to a reporter, the blast site was located in front of the GUN office. The number of casualties remains unknown.

Sonic's smartphone rings again.

Sonic picks it up and hears Silver's voice.

"Silver? What the hell happened?"

"I..." Silver pants, "managed to save a bunch of people... from parking garage... across the office..."

"That's good, but what happened? Did you use the Chaos Emerald?" Sonic asked.

_silence..._

"Silver?"

"I got mugged this morning..." Silver answered, "two armed men managed to overcome my telekinesis. Their resistance to my powers overwhelmed me. No matter what I did, they just did not fucking bulge! Next thing I knew was that I got knocked back and the Chaos Emerald got snatched."

Fuck.

"Whoever it is we're tackling, this Black Sun thing may be so much bigger than we anticipated." Sonic said, "Tell Tails what happened. This technology and physics stuff is way beyond what I know."

Sonic hangs up and looks towards Station Square from his window. A column of smoke rises among the skyline and forms an ominous black cloud within downtown within a blue, cloudy sky.

* * *

**Very simple, but necessary chapter.**

**All I can say is that Chapter 6 will be pro-Sonamy (but like I said in the summary, no sex).**

**Please rate and review.**

**I will take any recommend suggestions.**


	6. Chapter VI

**Chapter VI**

**Sonic**  
**October 18, 2012**  
**Green Hill Zone**  
**11:00 AM**

It was a warm breezy day in the Green Hill Zone, always been peaceful, and always will be. Yet, that did not calm down Sonic. The bombing continued to bug him.

After running around a few times, collecting some rings, destroying a few badniks. Sonic continued ask himself "What happened?"

Sonic looks at the papers Silver gave him three days back. Due to the destruction of records, there were no new leads. In fact, most of the information seemingly speaks in riddles to Sonic. He sets the paper asides and dozes off.

***  
**12:00 PM**

Sonic suddenly woke up. Some weird presence was present, yet everything else seemed normal.

Sonic examines the distant hills. The breeze continues to blow toward the lush green forest. Nothing unusual here.

_Pfft. Pfft._

Two projectiles kicked up a column of dirt about a foot from Sonic.

"!"

Sonic looked at the two dirt holes and picked up two metal items. Bullets.

"HEY! I KNOW YOU'RE AROUND HERE!" Sonic yelled at the unknown assailants.

Silence.

_Pfft. Pfft._

Two more bullet kicked up more dirt. This time they inched closer to Sonic.

"No way!" Sonic cried as he dashed up toward some massive rocks.

Sonic breaths heavily. Everything around him was a potential suspect. A small hill, some boulders on the beach, even the trees.

_Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump._

Sonic's heartrate sped up. He has never been afraid like this before, even those weird spirits that possessed Amy* is nothing comparing to being surrounded by unknown killers. He has no idea who they are, what they are, and where they are.

_Ok!_ Sonic thought, Pull yourself together. _Pull... yourself... together._

_Thump... thump... thump..._

Sonic's heart slowed down.

"Phew." Sonic said relieved.

A wave of ecstasy rushed over Sonic and his entire body slowly relaxed.

_Ahhhhhhhhhh..._

_Pffft. Pfft._

_CRACK!_

Just six inches away from Sonic, two golfball sized holes blasted off the rocks.

"!"

By this time, Sonic rushed at full speed. Adrenaline rushing through his body, he ran at supersonic speed, rushing ahead of the bullet's impact. A group of assailants opened fire with their assault rifles.

_Pfft. Pfft. Pfft. Pfft. Pfft. Pfft. Pfft. Pfft. Pfft. Pfft._

The bullets were rushing up to Sonic. Yet, as he turned his head toward various potential hiding spots, there was no noise.

"Those attackers sure know their targets, but nothing can beat me!" Sonic proclaimed proudly as he runs across the line of fire.

"A cave! It should give me cover for now!"

Sonic rushed into the cave and slows down. There was no movements outside. Sonic then sat down on the rocks and slowly relaxes.

A throbbing headache starts to overcome Sonic.

"Ow!"

Sonic looks down. There was enough light to see what it was in a small puddle. Some kind of dark red liquid.

Sonic touches his cheek and then the side of his head, a sharp pain intensifies and he recoiled. He looks at his hands: Blood.

He suddenly remembers that moment near the rocks. He was probably full of adrenaline that he never noticed the chunks of the rock scrapped his head.

_Click._

Fully aware and with senses heightened, Sonic lunges toward the source of the noise.

_Thud._

_Uggghhh!_

A figure collapsed to the ground. Sonic takes a better look.

It was an echidna, about as young as Knuckles. He was slightly taller with orange-red fur, and has an armband.

Sonic looks at the armband: it has the Black Sun insignia.

"At least I know who it is, but what did I do and where is first aid?" Sonic questioned himself.

He searched through echidna's gear.

"9 mm rounds... propaganda papers... Ah ha! Here it is!"

Sonic takes out a small first aid kit and wraps a bandage around his forehead.

_Too many people out there. I better get out soon._ Sonic thought.

He picks up the submachine gun. It had a silencer attached

_As much as I hate firearms, I better give this to Tails. He can probably get a better idea who we're fighting with this..._

Sonic looks outside and prepares to run.

"Okay. One... Two... Three!"

Sonic dashes out of the cave. No one was firing at this time, but Sonic continued running. Beyond the Green Hill Zone, the Seaside Hills, and eventually toward his home near Station Square.

*Sonic X episode reference

* * *

**I'll be busy for a week and I won't be able to update.**

**Interesting stuff would start to come so stay tuned.**

**Any suggestions, ratings, please post.**

**Enjoy.**


	7. Chapter VII

**Got back after a week break. This chapter is a necessary filler. Enjoy. **

* * *

**Chapter VII**

**Sonic**  
**Sonic's residence**  
**October 18, 2012**  
**5:04 PM**

"Sonic!"

Amy Rose knocks on Sonic's door. She usually goes to Sonic's house regularly, yet this time it seems like he wasn't around

Amy opens the door, it was unlocked. As she opened the door, the trickling of water echos across the house.

She takes a step closer and suddenly stops. Drops of blood stains the floor and seems to form a trail.

"Sonic?" she calls again, this time with a fearful tone.

She walks into the bathroom and sees Sonic washing his face in the sink. A gash is on the side of his head and the sink was stained strawberry-pink.

Amy's eyes widened and she covers her mouth.

"Oh my God! Sonic, who did this two you?!"

Sonic turns toward Amy and smirks.

"Hey Amy..."

"What happened?" Amy asks.

"Some crazy nutjob tried to shoot me." Sonic answered, "He caught me by surprise."

Amy looks at the wound.

"I can take care of it. It looks like it's only a scrape."

"I'm okay." Sonic says

Amy takes out some alcohol and scoops it on a small medicine cup.

"It's gonna hurt a little bit."

She splashes it on Sonic's wound. Sonic winces from the sharp sting of the alcohol. Amy then wraps a fresh bandage around his forehead.

"Thanks Amy..." Sonic replies, "Anyway, since when did you become a nurse?"

Amy smiles and winks.

"I just know, anything to help you Sonic!"

***  
**8:17 PM**

Sonic, Tails, and Silver sits in a dimly lit basement, surrounding a table covered in maps, papers, and along with the gun Sonic took out. Amy left for some errands.

Tails examines the gun.

"Hmmm... MP40... 9mm ammo... smaller, lighter, and more mobile than some of those assault rifles...*"

Tails looks at Sonic.

"I think we're handling a pretty mobile enemy. Say Sonic, you said you couldn't see them and that they made barely any noises, right?"

"Uh... right."

Tails picks up the suppressor.

"I took it apart and examined it. It's one of the best quality silencers I've ever seen."

"Dammit. So now we're handling an enemy that we can't even hear or see!" Silver said.

"Every person in the world or universe have their flaws." Tails explained, "the only Silver and I can do is fly, so I guess we have to do some aerial reconnaissance tomorrow. Until then, we don't have much ideas."

***  
**Shadow****  
**10:00 PM**  
**Knock knock.**

Sonic walks up toward the front door and opens.

"Hey Shadow. What's going on?"

"Hey..." Shadow answered, "Could I borrow about a thousand rings?"

"What?"

"I pay you back later."

"OK... Sure. Anyway what's going on."

"Not enough time."

"It's OK. Just tell me quick."

"Fine..." Shadow answered reluctantly.

Shadow came in and told Sonic what happened.

"Couple of bastards have been beating the shit out of me. First time was the bombing, I was about to stop the bomber, he was able to use Chaos Control before blowing himself up."

"Chaos Control? Did the bomber have a Chaos Emerald?" Sonic asked.

"Yep."

"What color?"

Shadow sighs.

"Blue. Rouge has it for now for safekeeping."

_Silver's emerald... Fuck!_ Sonic thought.

"Long story short, I got knocked out again later on and some of my attackers planted some crack and some of those Black Sun pamphlets, to make the GUN think I'm some drug dealer and financier." Shadow explained, "...look I don't have time."

Shadow gives Sonic a file.

"What is it?" Sonic asks.

"It'll answer your questions." Shadow answers, "Some are my files from previous missions."

"Thanks. Anyway, here is 1000 rings." Sonic gives Shadow a couple of boxes.

Shadow takes the boxes and walks out.

"So long..._ faker_."

* * *

***I thought it'll be nice to use something besides an AK-47 type of gun**  
****Shadow is forced to rely on Sonic in this case, it is not like the sympathetic "_Kurt Shadow_" in parodies depicted on YouTube.**

* * *

**As usual, please rate or comment.**

**Author's note- I decided to separate the story into parts, as shown in Chapter I. Part I will end the next chapter.**


	8. Chapter VIII

**After a period of writer's block, I finally had the perfect idea to conclude Part I. Enjoy (and sorry if Chapter VII was kind of bland, comparing to other chapters). An OC and Archie character is introduced in this chapter.**

* * *

**Chapter VIII**

**Lien-Da  
October 18, 2012  
Black Sun Base #20  
9:30 PM**

"Kommissar?"*

"Yes, Sebastian?"

The echidna looks at the blond fox, about 5' 4''**, with an armband strapped around his uniform.

"So, what are the results? Did you eliminate any potential threats to our operation?"

"We managed to close in on a blue hedgehog." Sebastian answered, "He apparently caught us loading some of the propane for the trucks a few days ago. Our best snipers failed to kill him and he apparently injured one of our task force members, but he is wounded, and it should give us plenty of time to commence."

_That damn hedgehog._ Lien-Da thought.

"Oh well," Lien-Da said with a smirk, "It should give us enough time to continue the operation. I'll spare you this time."

"Thanks... K- Kommissar. Anyway, permission to speak regarding the operation."

"Go ahead."

"This deity we're resurrecting... Didn't the project fail in Soleanna many years ago?"

Lien-Da sighs.

"There are alternative ways to do things. The Duke there started off the project with the Solaris god as a tiny and vulnerable flame."

Lien-Da looks at her watch. It's 9:32 .

"Got the God Particles***and Uranium ready?"

"Yes Kommissar, we also prepared the sacrifice, to help secure our loyalty to our leader****. We made sure it's a low profile as possible.  
"Good."

Sebastian talks into the walkie-talkie.

"Go on."

Lien-Da looks out to the test room. A massive machine is at one end of the room, looming over two crudely carved chairs. Two men are brought in, both of them gagged and handcuffed. Another group of men in armbands tied those two up to the chair.

"_HEY! WHAT THE FUCK?! I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING!_" one of the handcuffed man muffled, "_GODDAMMIT, I DID NOT DO ANYTHING! PLEASE... SPARE ME! JUST F-_"

One figure cocks a pistol and points it toward the man's head, who falls silent. The rest brought in three glass containers, each with a small glowing orb inside. The containers are placed in the machine.

The group silently walked out of the room.

"All Clear." a voice barked out of Sebastian's walkie talkie.

Lien-Da takes out glass panel containing a scroll riddled with strange symbols.

"Our program code." Lien-Da said to Sebastian.

Lien-Da slips in the scroll into a scanner and presses the button. She then covers the windows.

The machine quietly whirred for ten minutes. A weird whispering echoes through the room in a strange foreign language.

_BOOM! BOOM! BOOM!_

Muffled noises emit from the machine room, followed by a bright fluorescent flash.

Silence...

"_What is that_?" the handcuffed man muffled, "_What is tha- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA HHHHHHHHH!_"

The ear-piercing screams continued, until a slashing sound quickly silenced the voice. The trickle of fluids echoes into the control room, followed by a gut-wrenching gushing noise.

Then, a noise.

_Eheheheheheheheheheh..._

_Ahahahahahahahahahaha..._

_AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH AHAHAHAAHA..._

* * *

***Lien-Da**

****Sonic characters are close to average human height in this story. Not average, but close**

*****Higgs Bosons. Particles discovered in 2012 in a physics experiment (called "God Particles", for their key in unlocking secrets to the universe). I always thought that physics can be amazing and scary at the same time.**

******Mephiles**

* * *

**...and this concludes Part I...**

**Please comment and rate, it'll help me continue and modify the story.**

**Thanks.**

**Part II will be released as a seperate story.**


	9. Chapter IX

**Sorry for the false heads up guys. I will continue to write and update this story.**

* * *

**PART II: Resurrection**

**Chapter IX**

**Tails**  
**October 19, 2012**  
**Sonic's Residence**  
**7:30 AM**

Tails wakes up after a stressful night of planning and speculating about the events of the past few days.

Shadow's documents contained a little about the Black Sun organization, but comparing to the documents Silver gave out, there was a huge difference between nuisance to regime. Must be some kind of revolution in the syndicate's thinking.

Sonic also mentioned last night that he might've saw the bombers purchasing propane few hours before the attack. Tails thought. This might make him a legitimate target. I hope nothing that bad happens today.

Tails turns on the TV. The first thing on was a newsflash: Two people who were missing were found dead near Highway Route 101.

"Sonic!"

A blast of wind blasted Tails. Sonic was already in the room with Tails.

"What is it Tails?"

Sonic looked toward the TV.

"The bodies of two men were found near Highway Route 101." the reporter said. "Their identities remain unknown because they were mutilated beyond recognition. However, they may be victims of a recent string of abductions over the past few days. According to the police and the GUN agency, the victims and those missing have no relations to each other and maybe subject ... to something random."

"Hell no." Sonic mutters out.

"If a bombing and a serial killing spontaneously came up within a few days..." Tails said, "Then I do not think it is likely a coincidence. Also, if the bodies we moved, then the original kill spot should be typically within a 30 mile radius."

"How would you know that?" Sonic asked, "Who knows, the bodies could've been frozen, thawed and moved. It could've been teleported."

"I said typically." Tails answered, "I guess I better check out the remote areas with Silver, there are a couple of isolated forests which could be theoretical hiding spots and bases."

***  
Silver  
8:21 AM

Silver looks at his smartphone, a flat sheet that projects 3D holograms.

"First time I've seen you with that device, what is it, a computer?" Tails asks in fascination.

"Smartphone, allows me to see everything on the web." Silver answers, "Also has the ability to magnify without pixelating, and take hi-res photos, and several more stuff."

"Wow..."

"I'm surprised that it still works on this internet even though it is meant for two centuries from now." Silver said, "Too bad the digital archives were destroyed."

"Silver, I assure you that we'll win. It doesn't matter whether it's a hunch or lead. Anyways, you ready?"

"All set..." Silver answers

*******  
**10 miles from Crime Scene...**  
**8:55 AM**

"Tails, you see anything yet?"

"No, not yet."

*******  
**17 miles from Crime Scene**  
**9:30 AM**

"...wait a minute."

"What?" Silver asks

Tails stop moving and hovers on a fixed spot.

"Look below."

Silver flies to toward Tails and looks down.

"An abandoned warehouse?"

"Yep. Could be a potential hiding place." Tails said.

"Better take a closer look." Silver said as he snaps a few pictures.

Silver continues to zoom with his smartphone, he sees black figures walking toward the warehouse.

"There's people."

"Then we better be extra careful." Tails said with a cautious tone, looking at his tails, "they may think we're a spy helicopter."

_Dadadadadadadadadadadadadada !_

_!_

"They found us!" Tails exclaimed.

Silver quickly dodged the bullets and puts his hands forth, the bullets stop.

_PTCHUNK!_

"SILVER! THE RPG!"

Silver looks and finds a rocket heading right towards him, he puts his other hand forth, the rocket froze.

He quickly transfers the rocket to his bullet hand and makes a quick sweep.

_Pftpftpftpftpftpftpfftpftpft pftpftpftpftpft!_

_BOOOOM!_

A orange flare engulfs the half of the warehouse before being smothered by fuming black smoke.

_Crumble... CRASH!_

_..._

Silver and Tails stares in silence at the mess below; of what was now a pile of rubble.

"We better get out of here." Tails said.

* * *

**Next chapter may be Rouge's point of view.**

**For those who want Blaze in it, you can request, when I have writer's block.**

**As usual, please comment and rate.**

**Thanks.**


	10. Chapter X

**Chapter X**

**Rouge**  
**October 19, 2012**  
**8:30 PM**  
**Station Square**

Rouge quickly passes by the ruined facade of the GUN office. The past few days were very rough for her. Helping the Station Square Office reorganize themselves required tons of hard and tedious labor. Many confidential documents scattered all over and it took hours to recover... and there was also identifying the victims within the blast range. It has taken a toll on Rouge. She never felt that traumatized or tired in a long time.

*******  
**9:00 PM**

She was worried about Shadow. He is accused of aiding and financing the crack. Since then, he most likely dashed out of his apartment. She was suspicious. Of all things, why the hell would Shadow do that?

Probably some of the staff's repulsion of Shadow's so called "emo" personality and the DNA on the drugs and the propaganda leaflets gave everybody the wrong idea.

_I better contact him now. _she thought.

She took out a disposable cell and punched Shadow's number.

Shadow  
Location: ?  
9:01 PM

A vibration rippled across Shadow's pocket.

He takes out his smartphone and presses "call". It's Rouge...

"Three minutes." he said with a soft-spoken voice.

"I know." Rouge spoke.

"You know I did not do anything, do you?"

"No way! Anyway, GUN is in shambles right now, so it'll take some time for you to get cleared. I'll try to convince Tower when I see him."

"Good."

"Anyway, where are you?"

"I'll be moving around a lot for the next few days." Shadow answered, "Go to Sonic or Tails, they'll know."

"...OK..."

"In the meantime don't look for me." Shadow said. "Anyway, the abandoned textile factory south of Station Square, you'll find stuff to clear me up."

He hung up. Thirty seconds left...

_Perfect._

*******  
**9:37 PM**

More than thirty minutes of waiting, with no result. Shadow knew that Black Sun meetings occur in the middle of the night in isolated areas. This was a perfect spot.

Shadow started to feel anxious and was almost overcome by the prospect of rest.

Then, a noise echoed in the silent forest.

A car.

Shadow reloaded the pistol and ducked underneath a bush.

The car revved up it's engine, and continued down the road, toward the textile plant. Shadow looked away from the plant and gazed at the oncoming headlights.

Any moment now...

_Wait..._

_Wait..._

_"CHAOS SPEAR."_

A flash of light struck the side of the car. The car hurtled a couple of yards and spun a few times before slamming against a tree.

_CRASH!_

Shadow went ahead and inspected the ruins. The tang of blood and the potent stench of gasoline filled the air. He then looked inside the car.

Two men were in the car, and both had Black Sun armbands, confirming Shadow's suspicion. The driver was dead, battered up by the impact of the crash. A passenger was bleeding from his head, and was stuck behind the car. He's still alive, but was under agonizing pain.

Shadow points his pistol to the car's passenger. Though he feels hatred toward those who attempt to disrupts his life, he felt pity and had an urge to end the passenger's suffering.

_"Just remember Shadow, __**mercy**__..."_

Maria's words echoes in his head.

Shadow sighs and cocks his pistol

The passenger gazed at Shadow, and then accepted his fate.

"Sorry..." Shadow said before pulling the trigger twice.

* * *

**I'll be pretty busy for a while because of sophomore year.**

**In the meantime, please rate and comment and I'll update whenever I can.**

**Also, I'm currently planning a Tails Doll story inspired by the popular Slenderman craze going on in the internet.**


End file.
